A Stranger Like Me
by Descending Rival
Summary: What happens if Elphaba meets someone else who's green?  One-shot.  Musicalverse mostly


**This is just a 'what if' idea I had and decide to turn into a Fan Fiction. This is still very much in the 'loathing' stage at Shiz. It might be a bit… maybe cheesy at the end, but oh well. It was fun to write. Mostly Musical Verse. One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Wicked doesn't belong to me**

Elphaba walked quickly down the city street, pulling the hood of her cloak around her head tightly. It wasn't raining now, but the downpour the night before had left everything very _wet_. The stone sidewalk was stained darker with wet, and the few trees that managed to grow from the cracks in the stone sidewalk were dripping with wet. She shivered inwardly at the idea of a deadly little drop of water making contact with her skin. Her green skin.

Even with her hood hiding her face in it's shadow people still seemed to stare some. Who could blame them, really? Elphaba didn't, but a scowl appeared involuntarily on her face when she saw eyes lingering too long on her pearly emerald face or hands.

Elphaba was on her way to get a drink of something or other to sip while studying. She didn't care all that much for shopping and city life (not that this was a very large city by any means), but the city was close enough to Shiz to stop in for a break now and then. After all, she had been studying very hard for midterms.

So, sitting alone on a bench, Elphaba picked up a non school related book and read, being very careful to ensure her waterproof skirt was arranged as a barrier between her legs and the soaked wood. There were a few other Shiz students here as well, but none stopped to say anything to her. She even saw her blond idiot of a roommate, Galinda, among them. It was easy to tell who knew her and who didn't. The Shiz students had all seen her before and seemed extremely careful to look away, not because they were being polite, but as a tactful manor of ostracism.

As she read, the sun rose higher and higher into the sky until it was no longer morning and the comfortable heat had dried up the last of the water and dew. Then Elphaba saw something that caused her, her of all people, to gasp in surprise and open her brown eyes wide.

The two people were sitting in a nearby café. One was a mother with short blond hair and the other a young daughter who was drawing something on a scrap sheet of paper.

After what seemed an eternity of surprise and waiting, Elphaba took the chance to confront them when the mother dropped her purse and the daughter was busy with the plate of food in front of her.

"Your- your daughter, she's _green_." Elphaba practically cried, and then tried unsuccessfully to stop herself from breaking down in delirious laughter afterwards. Her words sounded as harsh as when they were said to her. They hadn't been purposefully cruel, just surprised. Is that what other people thought when they said things to her?

But the child was in fact green. Though it was the exact color of Elphaba's own skin, the two girls looked nothing alike, really. While Elphaba had sharp features, this girl had a heart shaped face with big blue eyes and full lips. Her hair was black, but rather than long and strait, it had waves of curl that framed her face. She was really very pretty, much prettier than Elphaba.

She could see the woman scowl as she leaned back up to retort. "I know very well what color-" She stopped short at the sight of the tall emerald student in front of her. Elphaba had a rush of affection for the woman. Had her mother been so protective? Even if she had been, she was gone now thanks to Elphaba. "By Lurline, there are more!" The lady said loudly. At this Elphaba actually threw her head back and cackled, causing the woman to look a bit scared.

"Not more, just another." She said, grinning.

"Oh, sorry. I live with my foot in my mouth." She recovered and held her hand out. "I'm Maria." Elphaba grasped her arm.

"Elphaba." She said. She liked how she could shake Maria's hand without her pulling away or flinching on contact. The woman wasn't too much older than Elphaba considering she had a child. She shook her head. "I never would have thought…"

"Nor I."

"Violet, honey, I want you to meet someone." The little girl had stopped drawing and was looking out across the street.

"Mom, people are staring at me again." Violet said in a clear voice, still looking towards the road. She couldn't have been older then nine years, but she sounded very mature. Elphaba didn't like children, but this girl seemed different. Elphaba smiled sarcastically to herself and snickered. Of course she was different.

"Just look away darling. If they bother you I'll yell at them, but I think I'm starting to lose my voice." Elphaba chuckled and looked to see who it was, to find herself meeting the eyes of Galinda, who was surrounded by a group of people as usual.

"No. Don't look away. You can't them think you're ashamed or something." Elphaba told the girl. Her big blue eyes turned towards Elphaba, and her face took on a look of surprise before she nodded.

"Okay." Violet said looking out again, not at the Shiz students but just across the street in their general direction, so that her face was easily seen. Galinda, after seeing Elphaba, looked surprised for a second, then sneered at her from afar and spoke loudly so that she drew attention from passerby.

"Looks like Lizard Girl found herself a friend." She snickered meanly, drawing giggles from her friends. Elphaba only laughed at her.

"What? Is your blond brain still trying comprehend what it's seeing?" She asked in a voice just as cruel. Galinda just flipped her golden curls and disappeared into the crowd with a group of students following behind like ducklings.

Elphaba huffed and sat down in a chair. Maria looked across the table sadly, and both green girls knew she thought she was seeing her own child's fate.

"I just can't believe it. I thought I was the only one in Oz." Violet said softly.

"Yeah, me too." She replied, sighing. "Don't let jerks like them get to you. They're shallow and cruel, and I'm stuck with one of them as my_ roommate_." She narrowed her eyes in the general direction that Galinda had disappeared. Then she felt a sharp burn on her arm. She yelped and jumped up, pulling her hood over her head again as she did so. Was it raining?

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I wanted to see if it would hurt you!" Violet cried, holding a cup of water with a napkin. It was partially empty.

"And you decided to do that by_ pouring water on my arm_?" Elphaba hissed through gritted teeth. Her arm was the ugly dark green color of raw skin that burns turned it in a thick stripe near her elbow. Then she growled. "Yes, I'm just as much a freak as you are! Come to that conclusion yet?" The looks on her new friends' faces told her she had been too harsh. "Sorry. I didn't mean…" Her voice trailed off. What must Maria be thinking now? She must be so scared for her child's future, after seeing how messed up Elphaba was. She tried to put her feelings into words.

"Look… Don't worry about your daughter. I know what you're thinking right now. I know you're worried about Violet. But she'll be okay. I know it. She's strong and you love her. That's way more than I ever had. My father hated me." She looked up at the sky. Ominous thunder clouds hung there, swirling around. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She turned to leave, but looked back at the last second and said with a wavering smile "I'm glad to meet someone like me." before retreating into the busy streets of the city.

Elphaba never saw the pair again throughout her life. But she remembered them with hopes that Violet would do better in life than she did, and with the idea that she might not be alone in the world after all.

**In a way I don't like having another green girl, cause it seems to take away Elphaba's individuality, but this is kind of AUish maybe… anyway it's just for fun. I wouldn't make Violet a character in a long fanfiction.**

**Like my irony with the name Violet? I considered making her purple, actually at first (and changing her name) but then decided green instead.**

**Review! And tell me if it's horrible or not! =)**


End file.
